My Sweet Destruction
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Chastity was a wealthy teenager, but she was bored and jaded with her jet setting life her parents dragged her on. Then it was turned completely upside down during an art gala in Stuttgart when Loki walked into her life. Would she be able to survive what the Asgardian had in store for her?
1. Abrupt Change

**Author's Note -** Oh that beautiful and evil Asgardian Loki! These Marvel villains are gonna wear me out I swear! I thought this was going to be a one shot for my Hiddleston girls **(Nichole, Shawnon, Lori, BlondeNinja, Jasmine)**, but it's turning into a bit more than that. I'm hoping you all won't have to wait too long for me to update this, but shiny things abound.

**Legal stuff:** I do not own any Marvel characters, although Loki could own me if he wanted to, I have no objection to that.

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Never in a million years, would I think something like this would happen. But it did and all too quickly. This stranger, this other worldly being, this god came sweeping into my life without warning turning it upside down with no apology. None was needed. My tiresome existence was in desperate want of stirring up and I got more than I ever could have hoped for.

Standing in that castle for the art gala or fund raiser or whatever my parents had decided to drag me to. It was just another trip in my short life and I was playing the part of the reluctant spoiled brat; jaded and uninterested in everything happening or not happening around me. Classical music and ice cold air was being pumped through the decadent lobby, I spun around in my gown wholly wishing for something exciting to happen and my prayers were almost immediately answered.

I caught sight of a man I had never seen at any of the functions my parents dragged me to, but he belonged. In a tailored and exquisite suit he wore almost too well. His long black hair hung at his shoulders and he gave the air of sophistication I was so used to seeing, but he wore it differently. His sophistication wasn't forced or bought, it was effortless. He was handsome and had intense eyes that were determined as he made his way down the stairs. My gaze was glued to this stranger, every move he made; every expression was simply extraordinary; in anyone else would be less than mundane.

At the foot of the stairs he spun his cane gracefully before striking the guard knocking him to the floor. Before I could stop myself, I smiled and let out a small laugh. The stranger turned to me, his intense green eyes smoldered wickedly as he grinned at me. He then hurried to the man throwing the event grabbing and dragging him through the crowd, pushing past me on the way back to the altar in the center of the lobby. His hand brushed mine and it was cold. The room was freezing, but he was at least ten degrees colder. I kept my gaze on him as he brutalized this man by stabbing him in the eye.

His face was calm amongst the chaos he caused; he caught my gaze nearly boring a hole into me. He never let go of my eyes and I was mesmerized by this beautiful and pitiless man. A smiled widened his face brightening it, as the flocks of people pushed around me screaming to get out of the lobby as fast as they could. He slowly stalked up to me grinning like a bobcat, knowing I was unafraid, that I was intrigued, fascinated.

He fingertips grazed my bare arm, his freezing touch raised goose bumps all over my body, "Are you afraid child?" his voice was smooth as glass.

"No," my voice hitched in a whisper. I wasn't afraid, that was true, my voice caught in my throat, never thinking such an enthralling person would ever take an interest in me.

"Indeed," he breathed a whispered, his face so close to mine, I could smell him. He smelled heavenly, ethereal, familiar yet odd. I couldn't place the aroma but it was almost orgasmic. My eyes fluttered as he placed his hands on me again, the cold felt like it was actually boiling my blood. "What is your name, my darling?"

Reeling from his touch and the smell of this beautiful man, I composed myself long enough to tell him my name, "Chastity," my voice stronger. I could feel him smile into my jawline as he lightly pressed his lips to my skin.

"I am Loki," he whispered then I swooned into his arms.

I awoke to the breeze in the night air washing over my face and the sound of my mother screaming my name. I was in Loki's arms; his sharp suit had disappeared now wearing a ceremonial outfit of some sort of green, gold and black with a golden helmet that had two horns curving toward the back of his head. His strong grip holding me firm to his chest, cold touch almost burning my skin but it I was too fascinated with his eyes trained on mine to notice much. As I stared into the depths of his green irises I knew he had plans for me. Loki put me down beside him, taking my face in his hands and I could hear his voice resonating inside my head.

"Just do as I say Chastity," he gently commanded.

I nodded slightly, still very unaware of what was to happen, "I will do as you say." My eyes never left his until the god turned to the frightened crowd in front of us.

A wicked smile crossed his face raising his staff at the people, "Kneel before me," his voice was quiet but powerful. The crowd was stunned and now silent, they didn't move. I stood at Loki's side then he looked at me and I kneeled at his side. I heard my mother cry out for me again but I wasn't hers any longer; I belonged to Loki.

The Asgardian raised his voice, "I said, KNEEL!" The crowd responded this time by dropping to their knees. All sides were blocked by images of Loki. The god laughed as the crowd grew silent before him in terror. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" He turned to me, my skin buzzing with electricity as he extended his hand, "This young girl has shown it more clearly than all of you; that humanity craves subjugation." His icy cold hand wrapped around my neck and I heard a collective gasp from the crowd. "She does not fear me, but wants me to command her every move. I can feel it in the girl's skin." His teeth grazed my jawline, "I am proud of you Chastity," he whispered, "You have done your master proud." He faced the crowd as I stood in complete euphoria. "In the end you will always kneel."


	2. Caught In The Web

**Author's Note:** GAH! So much response! Amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so overwhelmed and I go and have a slight case of writer's block on you guys :-(, sorry...I'm hoping that won't happen again, so fingers crossed for me.

A few thank you's before the chapter:

**AFighterNotALover, DarkProfessor, Persephone Targaryen, Valerie E. Mackin, avataress15, jillz16, u2fanno1, MisaxRyu** - Thank you for following and/or adding to your favorites!

**Valerie E. Mackin** - I'll let this go on as long as it lets me, I really like it too!

**Katie** - I adore your reviews!

**My Hiddleston girls** - **misscole74, SMichelle1978, BlondeNinja221B, Lambm77, adeline_sky, jazzster27**! Thank you for reading and loving it! You guys made me so, so giggly! Hope you all like chapter 2!

It's kinda short and I stared at it for 3 days to make sure that nothing else needed to be added. As always, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Loki started to walk away with me when someone from behind us yelled, "Let the girl go!"

My master turned grinning, "Let her go? She chooses to be with me soldier." Loki pulled me in front of him, "Do you wish to leave my darling?"

His chin nuzzled into the nape of my neck and my eyes rolled in ecstasy. I looked at the soldier, "I'm not leaving him. I am his." My voice was definitive; there was no swaying my decision.

"You see Captain," my master started, "she chooses to be at my side and does not fear me." Turning with me again we started to leave. "Do not follow us or I will destroy her," Loki threatened. "You don't want innocent blood on your hands do you Captain?"

I turned my head to see what the soldier was doing; he looked utterly defeated just looking at us leave. My eyes turned back to Loki, he would have killed me to make a point. The funny thing is just 20 minutes ago I never really thought about death, now I would gladly sacrifice myself for my master's purpose. We walked another few feet before we vanished from Stuttgart and appeared in what looked like a bunker. We were met by an archer who had a team of armed men with him.

"Who's the girl?" the bowman eyed me.

Loki grinned, "An intrigue. I do not wish to be disturbed."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to an empty room. It was barren, nothing furnished. Loki turned to me and with a devilish and charming smile waving his hand. There was a bright shimmer and the room flooded with light; then out of nowhere it was filled with decadent furniture including an enormous bed. My heart sped up its once calm pace and I felt faint again. My master began lightly tracing my face with his cool fingertips, reaching my lips and parting them slightly, before placing his hand under my chin.

"You are a wonder," he whispered. He moved my face left and right almost examining me, "Why do you not fear me child?"

I swallowed my timidity looking directly into his prying and probing eyes, "You are the first real thing I've ever seen and experienced in 17 years; why should I fear what's real?" I asked him.

He smiled, laughing somewhat, "Quite brilliant for such a young girl." The god's eyes flashed a more vibrant green as he closed the gap between our bodies. I felt like the warmth of my flesh was melting the cold of his as he ran his hand through my hair. "You are quite beautiful," he whispered to me sweetly.

His perfect face so close to mine I could smell him again, it made my eyes flutter again and my knees buckled. Loki held me close to him as he gently pressed his lips to mine. He tasted even better than he smelled it was like drinking honey wine. His lips danced with mine and were incredibly soft. My first kiss was with a god, I melted against his mouth, letting him take over. The noises that built in my throat and tried to escape from lips were swallowed by my master, such sweet sounds of rapture. When I didn't think I could handle anymore he slowly pulled away from me.

Stunned I looked at him searching the sea of green in his eyes trying to find my voice again, "Thank you," I whispered. It was the only thing I could think of to say and I felt utterly embarrassed afterward, that I immediately looked away from him.

Loki smiled, "No, Chastity, it is I that should be thanking you. You have shown me that there are some parts of humanity that could be worth saving." He held my face in his hands, "I shall protect you the best I can."

"And I will protect you with my life master," I bowed my head to him.

He kissed my hair, "I know you will my darling; but Chastity now is the time for me to take care of you." Loki led me to the bed, sitting me down holding me close.


	3. Taken

**Author's Note -** Confession time, this chapter gave me the hardest time and mostly because I was embarrassed to write it. Don't ask me why, it's not like I haven't written stuff like this before or will stop, but it was kinda weird. Anyway, embarrassment has passed and I like it.

Shout outs to both **Valerie E Mackin** and **DeDe324** for giving the chapter the once over and helping me through the first person embarrassment melt down I had. Love you both tons!

**MajesticDragons, that artist madness girl, Black Wolf Ranger, Horrorfana, presleyadams -** Thank you for following or adding to your favorites!

**My Hiddleston girls -** **misscole74, SMichelle1978, BlondeNinja221b** (_**Best reaction ever!**_), **Lambm77, jazzster27, gekobrand84 and miss adeline_sky**, I love you all and this is for you! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and let me know what you think! You girls are so amazingly awesome and I love you!

**Katie** - bahahahahaha! Um, it's Loki, we all want that, which is why I'm writing it that way...speaks to nothing about your character. Pure fantasy girl! ;-)

So onto the chapter, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

As I sat next to him, my body language became stiff and rigid as I didn't know exactly how to act around him and I was still in the heavy uncomfortable gown. Loki must have sensed my awkwardness because he placed his hand on my face which soothed my tense muscles. I turned my face to see the god smiling at me. I returned it with a slight upturn of my lips; I had no idea why I was being so timid. I was always outspoken when it came to everything else, but voicing anything to this otherworldly man even the simplest of gestures was difficult. Was I that enthralled and enchanted by his presence? I turned away from him but he must have known what I was thinking.

"Such an innocent creature," he started. "Not knowing which way is up or what to say, what to do. My dear child," he pulled my face to his, we were nose to nose. My grey eyes facing his bright green, "You are about to be a part of something that will reshape the world. I want you with me, by my side. Do you not understand my dear I am just as intrigued by you as you are by me?" His voice was pleading with me to see that we were both on the same page of a new beginning.

"How?" the question came out more as an accusation than it should have.

Loki smiled as his hands moved to my arms gliding his fingertips over my exposed skin, raising goose bumps as he once had. "I shall show you," he grinned almost evilly as his grip tightened on my arms.

Covering my mouth with his he swallowed any protest that I might have lobbied against him. The intoxicating affect the Asgardian had on me left me at his mercy. I felt his tongue sweep over mine and a shot of electricity went down my spine moving through my body, it made me jump. The jolt lasted for a moment then my body relaxed, almost as if I was made to be his. Loki pulled me closer, his grasp tightening on my torso pulling me flush against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against mine it was just as rapid as mine. His fingers twisted themselves around my hair gently pulling me down onto the bed, lips never parting from mine.

The god laid next to me his hands roaming over my trembling body. I was tense but anxious at how badly I wanted him. Pinning my arms above my head he moved from my mouth to my jaw. Loki nibbled my skin making me gasp as he closed his teeth on my skin. Smiling into my jawline at my reaction; one of his hands left mine. His long, cold fingers danced down my bare skin finding the zipper on my dress. In one quick motion my gown was gone. My excited voice broke through in a pleasure filled whisper, "Loki."

He kissed my mouth lightly, "Say my name," he commanded softly into my lips.

I utterly obeyed, "Loki," I managed, louder.

"You are mine," he growled lustfully in my ear and it sent shivers over my exposed flesh. I felt as if I was on fire. The Asgardian placed his cold hands on my and to my surprise it only added to the heat on my skin. My eyes closed as the intensity between us and Loki removed the rest of my clothes. Once I was naked his touch stopped momentarily and I felt the heat and cold start to subside. Then I heard him speak, "Chastity, open your eyes," came the soft order.

I opened my eyes and nearly shut them again in shock. My master was standing before me completely exposed as I was. The embarrassment I should have felt never came as took in his lithe and lean figure, he was perfection. Offering me a hand I took it without hesitation and he pulled me flush with him. The feeling of his naked skin on mine was pure delight; I shivered as my hands found purchase on his shoulders when the passion ignited again. His hands fisted in my hair pulling my head back exposing my neck to his teeth grazing it gently. I could feel every muscle in his exquisite body move next my soft skin.

Loki cradled me once again, his green eyes calming my racing heart. Those eyes told me he would care for me, love me, and please me forever. I felt his hands roam over my naked body after he laid me down, "You are magnificent," he half whispered before he settled himself between my thighs. There were no words but an understanding between my master and me. Loki entered me slowly and I thought I would pass out from the sensation. I turned my head away from him my eyes shut tight. The god gently turned my face back to his and stroked my face silently pleading with me to look at him. I opened my mouth but he placed a finger to his lips as my body fully engulfed him.

The rhythm was slow, painstaking and gentle as my master lowered himself to me moving slightly more and more. With each movement our breathing became more and more labored and sweat started to glisten and pool on my body. Then a sweet sensation started to build in my belly and radiate outward as Loki held my wrists. It grew in strength and I couldn't control myself any longer as a cry of passion ripped from my mouth. The feeling ebbed but the started again as quickly as it faded, becoming more intense than the first time. My breathing quickened and Loki's speed increased within me as his mouth captured mine swallowing my scream then growling into my mouth.

My body was thrown into erotic spasms and the aftershocks felt like hours as this was our holding pattern. Although I'm sure it was only a few moments. My head was spinning, ears ringing and my body convulsing but I could hear Loki through all my powerful confusion. "Chastity, love, come back to me."

I opened my eyes to see him on my left side, smiling and lightly stroking my face and hair. He pulled me into an embrace, never had I felt so secure, so loved or so desired. I belonged with him. Even if it was only for a short time, I was in the right place, finally.


	4. Captive Audience

**Author's Note -** Hope you're all still with me from that last chapter ;-). This has been an interesting one for me to write, first person isn't something I do, so it's been a bit hard for me to tackle especially when I want to switch perspective and tell you what Loki's thinking, but I can't. I'm still reeling from the response I received from this story, I'm so overwhelmed and ecstatic so thank you, thank you, thank you all so, so much!

No embarrassment on this chapter guys...but a few shout outs are in order:

**LadySaphire, linvalidzz, and Kitty Lawliet Harkness** - thank you for adding to this to your favorites or follows!

**Katie -** I'm so glad you liked it! Maybe when I don't have so much noise in my head I can write something from the Asgardian's point of view.

**My Hiddleston ladies!** How much do I love you all?! Not only do I get tons of pictures of the goodness that is the Hiddles but you are enjoying this just as much if not more than I am! Gah! Last week I was flabbergasted at the response and the call for chapter 4, I do hope that I don't disappoint.

So, onto the chapter, as always if I'm writing something you enjoy, let me know! Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

I drifted in and out of sleep in Loki's arms; the cold of his skin barely bothered me anymore. I heard a knock on door. The god kissed my forehead lightly before leaving my side. My eyes were heavy with sleep but I heard most of the conversation.

"We need to leave," it was the archer I had met earlier. His voice was urgent, like they were late for something. Then there was a pause, "Is she coming?"

I waited intently for what Loki would say. This task was unknown to me but I was afraid to be parted from him for too long. I held my breath as he started to speak, "Yes, the girl is bound to me and whatever fate that may lead her to. We will be ready soon Agent Barton."

"Understood," the mortal said and I heard the door closed.

I heard Loki sigh slightly as he walked back over to me. Touching my face to rouse me, "My darling we need to leave soon. I need you with me, do you understand?"

"Yes Loki."

"Good girl," he smiled. "I will have Agent Barton to get you some clothes."

He left with a soft kiss on my lips but there was something in his demeanor that was off. He was always sure, confident, but now my master was afraid. As I contemplated the many reasons why the Asgardian shouldn't be afraid of anything the realization hit me; Loki was afraid of losing me. I sat on the bed stunned and dumbfounded. How could he possibly be fearful of losing me? I was nothing, content to be his plaything for as long as he'd keep me, but I never could have dreamed that he would be feeling the same way I was. I took the things he had said to me as what he knew I wanted to hear. A knock on the door broke into my thoughts. Wrapping myself in a sheet I answered the door to see the bowman.

"I brought these for you," his voice quiet. "We leave in five."

He handed me a plain shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Thank you," I told him, "I'll be ready soon." Barton left me to get dressed. I dressed quickly and left to find Loki but he was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" he smiled but it faltered slightly.

"Yes," I told him. I wanted to scream that he didn't need to worry about me, I was replaceable, but my voice failed. I could only plead with my eyes. The Asgardian looked at me cupping my cheek and nodded, he knew what I was trying to say.

Moving to grab my hand and we vanished again like we had in Germany. I looked around and we appeared to be in another warehouse only this one was filled with crates and looked to be almost military. The god gave my hand a firm squeeze, "Stay close and stay behind me Chastity," his eyes filled with care. "I want nothing unintentional to happen to you."

I nodded as we made our way down the long corridor. I started to wonder what unintentional things could possibly happen that would make him worry so. Where had he taken me? What were we doing? I stayed behind Loki as we continued walking, it was quiet, then someone dropped something in one of the rooms and it made me scream. Loki covered my mouth but it was too late whoever it was had heard me.

The door slid open and it was the soldier from Germany. His eyes wide as he looked at me and my master once again; first there was shock then anger took over. He dropped the weapon he had in his hand and came after the Asgardian with all speed but not before yelling at me, "Move kid!"

I stood my ground but this time instead of using me to stop the attack my master pushed me out of the way. I landed on the floor with a thud. The pain on my backside was ignored as I stared on in horror at the altercation between the soldier and Loki. Then a few more men and a woman came running out to help the soldier. It was an odd looking group all running after the god. The smallest of the men came to my side and picked me up.

"You're safe now," his voice was kind as he tried to pull me away from the fight.

"NO!" I screamed and fought with him and the woman came over helping the man in the suit. Loki looked over at me getting distracted and the soldier and a man with a hammer got the upper hand.

"Take him away," a man with an eye patch said.

"What about the girl?" the man holding me asked my fight dying as I found Loki's eyes.

I was scrutinized with his one good eye before he said, "Keep her away from him."

My eyes widened in horror and before I could react I heard Loki's voice. "I understand there is nothing I could ask of you that would be honored," his eyes trained on me as I struggled against the man in the suit. "However, if I could request that she stay with me," his voice was still and did not reveal his true feelings.

"Brother," the blonde with the hammer said and the word caught my ears. I stopped fighting and looked at them.

"Now is not the time Odinson," Loki spat the words, there was nothing but repugnance for his brother.

The man with the eye patch thought for a moment, "If it'll keep some peace on my boat, fine. Coulson, Rogers this way."

The man in the suit and the soldier took us to a room with a large, round and clear cell. The soldier pushed Loki into the cell and Coulson walked me in. I then ran to my master's arms. I was shaking almost on the verge of tears. I was confused and scared. The god comforted me as best he could then sat me down as the man with the eye patch addressed him.

"You might want to move and keep the girl back." He walked to a control panel as Loki pulled me tight to his chest. The bottom of the cell opened revealing we were up in the air. The strong and cold wind gusted up, gathering my hair around my face and I clung to Loki as the bottom was closed again. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" The man motioned to Loki, "Ant," then to himself, "boot."

I stared wide-eyed at this one eyed man completely terrified was he going to drop us from this height. Loki would survive, but I wouldn't. I cast my frightened gaze to Loki and he held me close as he addressed the man.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

The man shook his head, "Built for something a lot stronger than you."

I was stunned, what could there be that was stronger than the Asgardian. I looked at Loki then the man addressing him. The soldier and Coulson were still in the room, it was plain to see the concern on their faces.

"Sir, if I could interrupt. The girl, she can't be more than 17 and obviously under the same thrall as Barton and Selvig, we need to keep her away from him."

Loki laughed, "You fail to see that there are some in humanity that can see me for my true glory. She is under no thrall and will not be parted from me, isn't that right Captain?"

"What is he talking about Rogers?"

"That's the girl in Germany that he took. The one he threatened to kill if I tried to stop him. She refused to leave him."

I looked between the three men now staring at me, scrutinizing me and I felt naked, almost ashamed. Burying my face into Loki's chest turning away from their probing eyes but I could still feel the burn of their gaze on me.

"This is not about her or her behavior is it?" My master pulled my face to his, "No matter what I say, I will keep you safe my love." Pulling me into his chest, circling his protective arms around me as he continued to taunt these men, "This is about how desperate you've become."

"Desperate? You're clinging to a 17 year old girl you can't protect and threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. I'm surprised you've kept her alive so long. You have made me very desperate. You and your plaything might not be glad you did," the man's voice was full of anger, but it was a righteous anger.

I turned my head to listen confused with all that had happened in a few short days. I trusted Loki entirely; there was no piece of me that didn't belong to him. But the way this man, who had threatened my life, spoke about his world was so passionate, it was very convincing. My head spun with the words being thrown about and Loki's scent invading my senses. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and my body went limp.


	5. A Great Sacrifice

**Author's Note -** The last chapter and it gave me a hell of a fight to get written, sorry about that :/. You'll see why as you read. I really liked writing this story, even with all the ups and downs it caused. It was fun and gave me a chance to write from the "bad guys" POV which I quite enjoy doing. Thank you to all those that enjoyed along with me, I could be writing to an empty room but you let me know that I'm not and that means the world to me. So a few shout outs before the chapter are in order:

**Katie -** Thank you miss for being a great source of comfort and a sounding board and to obsess over the hotness that is Loki with! I will turn you into a fangirl yet!

**Valerie E. Mackin -** Thank you for helping me out when I needed, when I didn't need and when I wanted. You are a talented and wonderful friend and I cherish your insight. Thank you for all the reviews and all the tweets!

**Patrick -** Thank you for helping me get unstuck, I really appreciate it!

**My Hiddleston ladies - Nichole, Shawnon, Jazzster, BlondeNinja, AdelineSky, Lori:** This little story would not have been possible if it weren't for you ladies and all your wonderfulness (and of course Tom), thank you for all the tweets, the words of encouragements, the laughter, the pics, the videos and the friendship. You all are amazing and I love each and every one of you to pieces!

And last but not least: **PhoenixUnicorn115, XxLilyPopxX, YuKiOnA-Ga, angelvoice15 -** thank you for adding my story to your favorites or giving a follow!

Thanks to all who added my story to their faves or added it to their follows, it means a lot to me. :-)

Well, I hope you like the last chapter, as always if I have written something you've enjoyed send me a line, I'd love to heard from you, please enjoy, read and review!

* * *

I woke up and heard the red headed woman speaking to Loki. I was groggy but made out, "Thank you for your cooperation," before the door slid open and she left. Loki looked somewhat shocked. I sat up searching his expression; the god turned to me and put a finger to his lips as a smile crept across his beautiful face. Something was about to happen to shake the hold these people had on us. Loki let them think they had the upper hand. My body relaxed, trusting completely in his plans.

The Asgardian put an arm around me holding me close, "Did I frighten you earlier?" his hand caressing my face.

"No," I shook my head then shivered. Staring into his bright and deep eyes, "They did, and I don't want to leave you," I slowly confessed turning from him, embarrassed at my childish feelings revealing themselves, but it was true I wouldn't know what to do if I was torn from him.

Pulling my face back to his, "Darling girl I do not want to be parted from you either." His soft and entrancing lips covered mine drawing in my breath leaving me panting when his mouth left mine. As I stared at Loki there was something in his touch and intense eyes that made me understand, finally believe him. My doubts vanished as he flashed a dashing smile at me. The soft look in his green eyes shifted slightly to concern, "There is something coming soon," he warned me. The god's eyes then burned into mine, "I implore you to stay close to me and do exactly as I say." His voice was harsh, hard and dry, it startled me. I had never heard him sound like that before.

I solemnly turned from him, nervous and a bit scared as I wrung my hands together. I nodded as I forced myself to say, "I will not leave your side Master," my voice was meek and quiet, barely above a whisper.

The Asgardian pulled my eyes back to his, "Apologies my love, I did not mean to alarm you." He gave a slight but charming smile as he held my hands still.

The moment we shared was silent and impassioned; I reveled in every second of it. The time I shared with Loki may have been brief but it was the most real thing I had ever experienced and I wouldn't have given that up for anything my parents could have offered. My gazed moved over his perfect features, studying them when my eyes met his. The god moved in to kiss me and just as our lips were about to touch an explosion hit the vessel and knocked me to the floor.

Loud alarms started to screech and several voices over the loud speaker shouted orders. Loki picked me up, pulling me close to his body. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded in response as he wrapped his arms around me. Minutes later there was a loud animal like growl heard over the alarms that echoed through the ship. I cowered into the Asgardian's chest, I was certain that what I heard was what Loki had come aboard for.

More and more I was starting to regret my decision to come with him. I pulled back slightly and looked at the god and it was then the realization hit me that I did not have a choice in the matter. It was just as Loki had told Agent Barton, my fate was tied to him wherever that led me. My fear dissipated as I accepted that my destiny was sealed and I listened to the divine sound of the Asgardian humming in my ear as he stroked my hair.

Something else happened to the ship that made it start to tilt and the door to the cell opened. Loki turned to me, "Chastity, stay close." He led me out of the cell and hid me behind the wall panel. "Stay here until I say, understand?" I nodded as the door slid open and Loki's brother ran in, screaming at an illusion of the god stepping out of the clear cage. The blonde Asgardian grabbed for Loki but fell through the image and onto the floor and the doors closed. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

I watched the two intensely as the ship regained its equilibrium. Loki's brother smashed his hammer into the wall of the cage so hard that it shook the whole ship but only made a minor crack in the cell. I was so focused I didn't notice someone behind me until he yanked me up. I yelped as Agent Coulson pushed me forward, "I'm sorry about this, but he needs to be stopped." Coulson's voice was quiet and calm but stern as he moved me forward. "I don't want to hurt her but I will do what I have to. Step away please."

Loki turned grinning like a madman, "This is how humanity negotiates?" He gestured to Coulson looking at his brother, "Threatening the one thing on Midgard that I've found to love? This is what you protect?! Pathetic," he turned to me, "Chastity when I say move," he trailed off as I nodded.

"Brother, you love this girl?" the blonde Asgardian asked.

Both Loki and I looked at each other and he smiled at me as he gave the silent order, "Move."

I broke away from the agent and his grip loosened as I heard Loki's brother cry out in terror. I turned to see my Master pull his spear from Coulson's chest and the man slid down the wall; dark red blood pooling on his white shirt still holding the strange weapon. I had seen Loki kill before and I found it fascinating almost graceful, but this brutality he just showed me, I was unsure if I was frightened or excited. There was a gust of cold air and I saw the cell fall. I sat frozen staring at the dying Agent Coulson as he spoke to Loki but his eyes were fixed on me and never left mine. I couldn't hear anything in my stunned state but I saw his hand make a minuscule move towards the trigger and before I could think to stop myself I pounced on him.

I saw a bright yellow light then felt a sharp burning sensation in my stomach as I was flung backwards. I hit the Asgardian and together we flew through a wall. We landed in a crumpled heap of debris and flesh. The burning sensation had started to creep upwards into my chest and down into my hips, leaving me shaking almost uncontrollably. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to open my eyes.

Loki was holding my broken body, pleading with me to stay. I tried to smile but gasped in pain. "What were you thinking you stupid girl?! I would have survived," he whispered to me the wetness from his eyes falling on my cheeks.

"I love you," I managed to say to him, my voice choking and fighting out of my mouth.

The god kissed my mouth, "You will always be mine," he whispered into my lips.

The pain became more than I could silently bear and I let out a scream. The god pulled my focus to him our pain filled eyes fixed on each other. I stared at him until the features of his perfect face became hazy and dull. I saw rage replace sadness in his eyes and I could feel it seep into his body. Loki would not stop until I was avenged. The god let out a howl of pain that rivaled the animal like cry I had heard earlier. He held me closer and his scent comforted me even if it was faint as he whispered, "I love you." That was the last thing I ever remember hearing.


	6. Loki's Remorse

**Author's Note -** Ok, I lied, it's wasn't finished, the Frost Giant Prince of Asgard wanted me to write something from his point of view and an epilogue came screaming out of me. Now it should be finished, I hope. I wrote this to take place after Loki is defeated and taken back to Asgard by Thor.

I have **Valerie E Mackin** and** linvalidzz** for pushing me in this direction, thank you I hope you like it!

**Katie -** Thank you for the review and pushing me to write this as well! I'm still waiting for the next part of your story ;-)!

**My Hiddleston ladies - Nichole, Shawnon, Lori, Blondeninja, AdelineSky, Jazzster** you ladies are seriously awesome and I look forward to our fangirl sessions everyday! Thank you for all that do!

**Anthousai -** Thank you for adding this story to your favorites!

**Patrick -** Thank you for reading, "fangirling" and not looking at me funny after chapter 3 :), love you!

As always, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy the epilogue, if you do send my a line, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

**_"CHASTITY!"_** I bolted upright panting and drenched in sweat. This had been the fourth time during the night I had awoken screaming her name. Grabbing my chest and pulling myself into the reality I now resided in, this cage my 'father' constructed for me; four magical walls to keep me until I was of some use to them again.

Sighing as she crossed my eyes again, I still remembered the smell of her hair, the touch of her soft skin, the sweetness of her lips. Such a delicate and young mortal, so willing, so eager, so beautiful; never had I been remorseful of anything, yet this young girl, my darling Chastity taken from me without warning was causing me to react in a foreign manner. I crossed to the farthest corner of my new home trying to figure out her mystery. This child had come out of nowhere and shown me that there were parts of humanity that showed promise.

I smiled at the memory of the first sight of her, I thought for certain she would cower and scream but she was intrigued. I had taken her in the beginning as an amusement, a tool for my own need but she became so much more than that in a very short time. I should have kept her safe. Hanging my head, taking her with me was too dangerous, but I wouldn't be parted from her, if only I could have and left her where even if I was defeated she would be alive.

Now, now she has been reduced to a pile of ash, ironically by a weapon made from one only I can control. Poetic justice yes they all believe I should suffer this loss. Perhaps they are correct. However my darling Chastity did not deserve to perish in this way. Her part in this tale was minor, yet she changed me.

The pure and untainted love of a teenager touched the black soul of a god destined to rule a lesser people; making him feel something in the pit of his withered and shattered heart once again. I never got to thank her for that. I felt tears in my eyes again as I paced the small room. It never failed, how this girl affected me so, thinking about her it awakened that piece of me I thought was gone long ago. How I long for this to be gone or to use it to drive a force of revenge once I get out of this cage. No one will ever be able to touch me the way she did. Why?! Why would she do such a foolish thing?! She knew I did not need protecting!

_**"AAAAHHH!"**_ A scream escaped my mouth as I threw a chair into the barrier wall. It smashed into pieces. Panting once again as I slumped down on my meager bed.

Letting out a rueful laugh or did she? Was she that afraid of losing me that she would put herself in harm's way to protect me? Noble, but utterly ridiculous; however I find myself thinking I would have put myself in the same position. Becoming the knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress; save the girl and rule as king and queen of Midgard, I let out another mournful sigh. Sadly I shall never see her beautiful face, drink from her sweet lips or explore the treasures of her flesh ever again. Revenge was not an option as I killed the mortal that destroyed my Chastity. This is so unlike me, mourning, showing remorse over a mortal I hardly knew. Still my cold heart yearns for just one more glimpse of her smile.

* * *

Something stirred in me amidst the beeps of the machinery I was hooked up to. The pain in my torso was a dull ache compared to the torture I felt in the emptiness of my heart as it beat against my will. I tried to quiet it, make it be still, make it stop, he wasn't coming back. He was gone, left me for dead but I still had that loathsome feeling in my head and in this organ in my chest that refused to die, love. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I whispered, "Loki."


End file.
